Shaking
by CassetteTapes
Summary: Cathry pairing, what if Catherine was able to reach Henry through his madness? Very angst, so if you're not in the mood for sad stories don't read this, you've been warned. Rated T for violence Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Reign.
1. Chapter 1

**Cathry pairing, what if Catherine was able to reach Henry through his madness? Very angst, so if you're not in the mood for sad stories don't read this, you've been warned.**

 **Rated T for violence**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Reign.**

"Ah, my wife and my son, the closet family I have in this castle. Sharing my home, my blood, this legacy, why would you lie to me?" The King asked.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked, eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Don't bother adding more lies to the pile, I know what you've done, you have been deceiving me and placing your paid generals to watch over me." He said sending an accusing glare at Catherine.

"No…no that's not…you don't understand." She said.

"Don't go around blaming mother, she's just trying to help." Francis piped up.

"I've sent three thousand men to attack Cali, you think I'm delusional? Look at the orders!" He threw the paperwork at them.

"What? What happened to general…" Catherine started but Henry cut across her.

"Dismissed, all your little friends were dismissed Catherine!" He spat at her.

"We can never win in Cali! Father we will loose and France will be ruined!" Francis yelled throwing the paper to the ground.

"We cannot loose!" Henry insisted.

"Yes we can and we will!" Francis cried, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Henry darling you're not well." Catherine insisted, stepping towards him.

"I HAVE HEADACHES!" He screamed at her, "Do you know what else I have?!"

Catherine shook her head, trying to retreat but he snatched her wrist, "I have a annoyingly sly wife who needs to be put in her place!"

"Francis please, talk some sense into your father." Francis suddenly looked thoughtful as if he had an idea.

"No…he's right." Francis agreed, not really talking about his mother being put in her place but rather the advancing armies, "I'll be right back." Francis dashed from the room in search of Mary. He had to use the duke of Guise's army or they would surely loose in Cali. What Francis missed however, was the fact his mother looked scared out of her skin. Henry's gaze was burning into her and she was shaking as he tightened his hold on her small wrist.

"My dear wife, are you cold?"

"N…no." She stuttered, "Let go of me!"

"Why should I do that?" He mused, pulling her trembling person flush against him, one hand tightly wrapped around her waist, the other still holding her wrist. She gasped but didn't struggle for fear it might anger him further.

"Henry…I can explain, I know you've had headaches lately but I was only trying to help." She said, "You just seemed so busy I thought it was the least I could do to help, I never meant to anger you." Her voice was calm but her trembling was worse then ever.

His face seemed to soften a bit but his grip on her stayed firm, "If you were only trying to help then why did you have them defy their king?"

"I…" She panicked, "You're not well Henry! You're going _mad!_ I was worried, for you, for France!"

"I see." He titled his head to look at her, "You didn't trust me, as always!"

"No! No I didn't trust you, you've tried to kill me countless times, you've tried to disinherit my sons, and you're trying to wed Mary. Not to mention you're about to destroy France!" She shrieked.

"Is my Medici bride jealous?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No! Why would I be jealous of anyone you favored? Anyone a _mad_ king favored?" She hissed but despite her stony face and venomous tone her eyes were filled with pain and longing. Longing for his kiss for his touch for his love, her heart was hammering in her chest and she was shaking from rage rather then fear now.

"Don't bother lying, there's a lust in your eyes that will not easily be fulfilled." He smirked.

"Henry I am warning you, stop this madness and let me go! I want nothing to do with your games, let go!" She began to struggle.

"Oh, feisty are we?"

Still being tightly held by him, his chest pressed against hers and his breath on his face made it hard to struggle. Her advantage was she was wearing heels and he wasn't wearing any shoes at all. When Catherine realized this she instantly tried to grind her heel into his feet, unfortunately for her he saw where her gaze fell. Before she could even try to stamp on his foot he swept her off her feet causing her shriek. Now cradled in his arms as if she was light as a feather, their faces were mere inches away, "Henry what are you doing?" Her voice faltered a bit.

"Stopping you from taking off one of my toes with your heel." He answered simply.

"Oh." Was all she could muster, last time he'd held her like this it'd been their third anniversary. They'd spent all day in a hidden meadow with a picnic and laughed together, they'd been so naïve back then.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said suddenly.

"Then don't."

"I wish you could see that…" He said, and for a moment she could see his sanity seeping through.

"Henry…it's hard for me to trust you…I want to."

"I know…I don't blame you, I should have been better." He gazed down on her face, she looked sad but understanding for once.

"I should have been more open…we both should have tried harder." She said, her voice was softer then it had been and she no longer minded being so close to Henry.

"You were only trying to help weren't you?" He asked.

"Yes…I was just worried, you haven't been yourself, I was worried." In truth she'd been scared out of her skin for him for herself for everyone.

"I have had headaches…you know my brother?" He asked, he had to tell her, he trusted her and she was here in his arms looking at him like she had when they'd been married.

"Yes…"

"There's something I have to tell you, but you have to promise me you'll keep it to yourself." She nodded her head and he continued, "I always thought my brother wasn't fit to run France, I thought he was weak…so I…"

"Father I have a solution to Cali, the duke's…MOTHER!" Francis gasped as he entered the room. He'd been reasoning with Mary, trying to make her understand that France needed the duke's army for Cali but nonetheless she'd been furious. Now he came back to tell his father that they would use the duke's army for Cali only to find him carrying his mother like she was a small child. It was quite startling to find his parent's like that, Francis instantly figured that his father had been about to hurt his mother and panicked. He rushed forward but something dark passed through Henry's eyes and he gripped Catherine tighter then before, holding her close like she was his most precious possession.

The instant Francis spoke she saw Henry's eyes darken back to madness and fear gripped her heart. Her son looked frightened out of his head to see them like that and she understood for fear was starting to fill her once more. She felt Henry's hold tighten to an almost paining point and she winced, not taking her eyes off Francis for a second.

"I know you're mad at her but you mustn't hurt her, you'll never forgive yourself if you do. I know you love her, she only wants the best for all of us, for all of France." Francis said slowly, eyeing his mother and father carefully.

Henry's eyes flashed to Catherine and she saw no trace of the man she'd seen in the previous minutes. She had been able to break through to him, he had about to tell her something, she had almost gotten there. All she saw now was blame, hatred and insanity, she tried her best not to begin shaking again but despite her efforts she could see her hand trembling. She was not just worried for her safety but for her son's as well, the small reassurance she had was that as long as Henry had her in his arms he could not fight.

"Yes, but she needs to be put in her place, she doesn't know who's king, she thinks she can do what she pleases." He said.

"Henry…I said I was sorry, I won't do it again."

"Let's hopes not for you don't want to be punished twice do you?"

"P…punished?" She stuttered.

"Father! Put her down at once, she's my mother and your wife not to mention the Queen of France!" Francis demanded, putting one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'll put her down." Henry spat and with that she dropped Catherine onto the desk where she landed with a yelp of pain. She felt a wooden soldier under her back and her head had hit rather painfully. She tried to scramble off the desk but he pushed her back down with a hand on her stomach, not harsh but steady. He stood beside her looking at Francis, who, now looked more horrified then before.

"Don't do this…she didn't do anything to you…" Francis said carefully, approaching them both slowly.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do yet, why so worried?" Henry smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Catherine asked from the desk, where she still lay face up and embarrassed.

"I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine Catherine dear." He said putting a bit more pressure on her stomach.

"What?" Both Francis and Catherine asked.

Henry whipped a small bottle out of his jacket and Catherine immediately screamed at the sight of it. Francis, having no idea what it was only guessed it was not a something his mother would like to be given.

"How did you get that!?" She demanded.

"I stole it, lucky for me you're not the only one who knows what it is."

"Mother, what is that?"

"Poison, it'll slowly freeze her to death from the inside." Henry answered.

Francis looked at his mother for confirmation and she nodded, her lips sealed as if she would never open them again.

"Though, I will spare your mother if you agree to my conditions." Henry said, twiddling the bottle in his fingers.

"What? I'll do anything." Francis rushed.

"Divorce your wife and marry her to me."

Francis's jaw fell open, "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious." Henry said indifferently.

Francis looked from his father to his mother in confusion and fear, "Mother would never let you get an annulment."

"Well, I'll trade my wife for yours." He said as if it was a simple trade.

"I can't marry Mother!" Francis argued.

"By order of the King you won't have a choice." Henry shrugged.

"You're going to steal my wife and force me to marry my mother or you'll kill her and get my wife some other way." Francis growled.

"Well aren't you clever." Henry smiled.

"I won't let you!" Francis unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his father.

Henry took hold Catherine's neck and uncorked the bottle of blue liquid, "If that's your choice."

"NO!" He dropped his sword and Henry let go of Catherine.

"Francis don't agree." Catherine begged, "Don't let him have Mary, protect her, I'll be okay."

"She won't be." Henry stated, "She'll be dead."

"Please, don't hurt her." Francis pleaded.

"You're running out of time." Henry said.

"You won't hurt Mary if she marries you?" Francis asked.

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing, she would not let her husband hurt the Scottish Queen or her son. She would not let him ruin their lives even if it meant ending hers. "Henry kill me." She demanded.

"Shut up Catherine he's considering." Henry ignored her. "I won't hurt her."

"You won't hurt mother once she's married to me?"

"No."

"Then I…I…" Before he could finish Catherine snatched the bottle from Henry's hands and drank it without second thought. A screaming pain shot through her and she blacked out. The last thing she saw was Francis, his face pale and running towards her, she knew he would never agree to Henry now. If anything her son would cling to Mary even tighter then before.

"NO!" Francis screamed and Henry looked infuriated, now that Catherine had drank the poison Francis would never agree to hand over Mary.

Francis grabbed his sword off the floor, "Get away from her!" He hissed.

"She's all yours." Henry shrugged and walked away.

 **Oooooh Cliffhanger, yes I know I'm a wicked little thing (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously on Reign (Catherine voice)_**

 ** _"NO!" Francis screamed and Henry looked infuriated, now that Catherine had drank the poison Francis would never agree to hand over Mary._**

 ** _Francis grabbed his sword off the floor, "Get away from her!" He hissed._**

 ** _"She's all yours." Henry shrugged and walked away._**

Catherine lay unmoving on the desk, pale but breathing normally, Francis carefully lifted his mother and headed out of the room. He had to find Nostradamus; he had to find someone, anyone who could undo this. Then he realized something, if it was his mother's poison she would certainly have an antidote. Quickly he took her to her chambers and lay her down on the couch, then went to find Mary.

"Mary! Mary!" Francis yelled.

"What do you want?" She hissed, not turning to face him.

"My mother, Henry poisoned her, she's dying you have to help. There's a lot to explain I know you're angry but please help!"

Mary spun around, tears were dried on her cheeks and her eyes were red, she'd been crying, "Catherine's dying?"

"Yes she sacrificed herself for you. Mary…have you been crying?"

"No." She turned away again and grabbed a handkerchief, dabbing her eyes with water to clear away the tears. "Come on, tell me what's happened on the way there."

Francis nodded and led her to his mother's chambers, "My father is mad, we both know that but today, well he sent his men to Cali. I knew we couldn't win so I came to explain to you that we needed your uncle's army but when I returned my mother hadn't left yet. My father, he said he was going to punish her, for what I don't know but I knew he would kill her. Then he told me he would let her live if I divorced you and he married you! Then on top of it he was going to make me marry my own mother! I didn't know what to do but he was going to kill her, he was going to kill her like it was nothing and I…I…"

"You were going to agree to save your mother." Mary finished but what surprised Francis was she didn't look angry in the least.

"Yes…but then…she drank the poison to save you because she knew there was no way I would agree if she was already dying. She knew it would make us hold onto to each other more then before."

"What poison did she drink?"

"She says it slowly freezes her to death from inside."

"How is that even possible?" Mary asked.

"I have no idea." Francis shook his head and entered his mother's chambers to find her awake and standing, "Mother are you alright?"

"Oh good Mary's alright, I think you two should stay here until I'm dead or you're otherwise needed, Henry will be looking for you." She said, ignoring her son's question.

"You're not going to die."

"I am."

"You must have an antidote." Francis pressed.

"It doesn't exist." She said as if it was simple knowledge.

"You can't die!" Francis insisted.

"I can and I will." She shivered a little.

"No…this is my fault." Mary spoke up.

"It's not your fault, it's mine really." She sighed.

"How so?" Francis asked.

"I could have escaped but I didn't, my silly heart told me to trust him but this is where it's led me, death." She shook her head and walked towards her closet.

"Why would you trust him? He's gone mad!" Mary stated.

"I was able to reach him for a minute, he was going to tell me something, he looked at me in that way…it's hard to explain." She sighed and took a winter cloak from her closet and wrapped it around her shoulders, even though it was summer.

"Mother are you okay?"

"Just a bit chilly is all." Se tried to shrug it off like it was nothing.

"The poison." Francis realized.

"How quickly does…will you…I mean…how much time…" Mary faltered, trying to find the right words.

"How long until I die?" Catherine finished, "Hard to tell but usually only a few hours."

"A FEW HOURS!?" Francis shouted, "No…no that's not possible, this can't be happening, you can't die, you _never_ die. Every time you find a way out, there must be a way out! Think mother, think!"

Catherine laughed sadly, "My son, it's only a matter of time before we all die and today it's my life that is coming to an end. It could have been worse." She said, not kindly but not unkindly.

"How could this be any worse?" Francis asked, taking a step towards his mother.

"It could have been you, or Mary, or Bash, it could have been so much worse. That reminds me, Mary," She said turning to Mary, "Henry's after you because you and England are one in the same to him so watch your back. Don't leave Francis's side for a minute and most importantly don't turn against each other."

Mary nodded solemnly, "I never meant for this to happen." She mumbled.

"I know, it's not your fault Mary you mustn't blame yourself." Catherine shivered again, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"I swear I'll kill my father for this." Francis growled.

"That won't do us any good, come here." Catherine said, Francis obliged, "Please, when I'm dead look after your brothers and Mary, but especially yourself. Henry wants England and he will stop at nothing, bring guards everywhere you go and expect the unexpected. I don't doubt he will try to kill you to get to Mary so don't trust anyone, no guards, servants, no one who is under Henry's command. Mostly, don't turn against Mary and don't let her turn against you, I know you love each other, fight for whatever that means to you. Don't turn into your father and most certainly don't let your wife turn into me." She held up a hand when Francis opened his mouth to interject, "You and I both know I'm not a good person, I've done many things I regret and I wish I could have been a better person. Swear you won't repeat my mistakes." He nodded and she sighed softly before sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Mother…"

"I'm okay Francis."

"Catherine, do you want me to inform anyone?" Mary spoke up, trying not to let her voice shake.

"No…the only people I would want to know are already here." She shivered violently.

"You need to get warm." Francis insisted.

"I can't get warm." She told him.

"We can try" Mary persisted and Catherine wasn't in the mood to argue.

Francis guided his mother towards the fire and had her sit down on the plush seat, "I'll get you some tea." He decided.

"Francis I'm feeling…" She sneezed, "Fine."

"Mary, fetch her a blanket?" Francis asked, before hurrying out to get tea.

Mary draped a blanket over Catherine's hunched shoulders, "Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said you were able to reach Henry?"

"I…well before Francis left to tell you about Cali Henry said something about putting me in my place. Apparently Francis hadn't heard because he rushed off to you without a glance in my direction. Henry had hold of my wrist so I couldn't get out, he said that I had a lust in my eyes that would not easily be fulfilled. That's when I started to panic, I began to struggle but he…er…scooped me up so to say." Mary raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, "That's when we had a connection he looked at me like I mattered and I… I don't know he just seemed to go back to normal. He was about to tell me something about his brother but then Francis came in and I'm sure you know the rest."

"Then he betrayed you, and now you're dying."

Catherine sighed and pulled the blanket more tightly around her shoulders.

Meanwhile…Francis stormed towards his father's study having no intention of getting tea. His father would pay for this, how he didn't know yet but he would pay. Bursting into the study he saw his father with his back to him, "Father!" Francis growled.

"Oh my son, what have you come for?" Henry asked nonchalantly, his back still turned.

"To tell you your wife is _dying!"_ Francis shouted, "If she dies because of you, Mary and I will travel to Scotland until your death, so that you never have a chance to hurt anyone else I love."

Henry turned around, "She's dying?"

"Yes! It's all your fault!"

"Bring her to me."

"Are you insane?! I'm not letting her come anywhere near you!"

"I don't think it's a good idea to defy me, considering I sent guards to capture _your_ wife a few minutes ago."

"I see, once again you're going to trade my wife for yours?"

"Yes."

"I won't let you!"

Just then two guards burst in, one holding Mary by her elbow the other had a firm hand on Catherine. Both women looked for the most part…annoyed. "Couldn't just leave me to die in peace could you?" Catherine growled.

Something passed over Henry's face for a mere moment that looked to Francis like pity…regret even. It was gone as quickly as it had come, "Since you're already dying your son won't have a problem parting with you, will he?" He looked at Francis.

"I very much will! She's my mother and I have no intention of letting her spend her last hours with you!" He snarled.

"Well, there's always the option of handing over your precious Mary."

"Francis…" Catherine coughed, "He will be relentless in his quest to get Mary, don't make it easy for him. Let me go, I'm dying anyway it won't make a difference."

Francis looked ready to cry, "You can't do this!" He yelled at both his mother and father.

"Give her to me." Henry demanded.

The guard holding Catherine pushed her towards Henry with such force she tripped over her own feet and crashed into him. She was about to move away when he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. Now she was pressed against his chest, shielded from the world is what any romantic would say but to her this was terrifying. She stayed stony still and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. No one moved, no one spoke it was unnervingly quite, "Henry?" She whispered…it hadn't been meant as a whisper but her throat hurt and she'd never gotten her tea.

"Shhh." It was surprisingly gentle, nonetheless she wanted to know what was going on, all she could see was Henry's shirt.

"Henry? Did Francis leave? Where's Mary?"

"We're here mother." Francis said.

"Go." It was a simple order, "Please…it'll make me feel better."

"We won't just leave you Catherine." Mary insisted.

"Mary, protect yourself so you don't end up like me."

"Catherine…"

" _Please."_ She interrupted.

There was a silence before she heard footsteps, the guards were escorting them out, one relief. Now that Francis and Mary were gone Henry couldn't hurt them. The bigger concern at the moment was her own safety so she tried again, "Henry?"

Instead of answering her he let go of her now shivering person, "Do you want some tea or a blanket?"

She was stunned out of words, he wasn't going to hurt her? No, no surely this was all a plan to get her to trust him again, he couldn't be…she looked into his eyes, he was giving her that look again. "T…tea? Yes…yes tea…" She looked to the ground.

Henry nodded to a servant who went to get her tea, then he turned to look at her, she was visibly shivering. In some attempt in warmth she had wrapped her arms around herself and her lips were paastel pink. Her cheeks were pale and her hazel eyes were far off and clouded with thought. She wore a simple grey and blue gown underneath her dusty purple winter coat, and despite the situation she managed to look untouched. When she noticed him looking at her she glared, "What do you want with me?"

"You're really dying?"

"Yes Henry." She sighed exasperated and cold.

"I'm sorry…" He seemed more confused then anything, as if he didn't remember 'putting her in her place' as he'd called it.

"You should be." She snarled, "France will fall to ruins without me!"

"You are not the king, it will hardly notice your absence." He snapped back.

"Oh? Oh?! Won't notice my absence will it? We'll see about that."

"You do not run this country, you are only the Queen."

"Without me this country would be in flames, I am the one who married our son to Mary Queen of Scots the one person who could get you England. I am the one who arranges all the business deals when you simply don't have the _time_. I am the one who deals with the nobles, sets up the banquets and important meetings. I see to the guests, I arrange the marriages, _I_ watch over our children and keep them safe. _I_ get rid of any threats, _I_ keep the villagers satisfied, _I_ run this country!" She grabbed the front of his shirt, trembling with rage and cold.

Henry stood there wide eyed until she launched herself at him, clamping onto the front of his tunic with such force he thought she must be putting all her weight on him. He took her hands off his shirt and turned to walk away when he heard a thump from behind him. Thinking she was about to throw a tantrum he turned to face her with a bitter scowl, but what met his eye was not an enraged Queen. In fact she was face up on the ground, he sighed and bent down to lift her when she shot up. Their foreheads clashed and both clutched their heads in pain, Henry looking annoyed more then anything but Catherine looked scared out of her wits.

"Henry…Henry…Mary she…I had a vision…Mary …she's dead… I…I killed her…no why would I…no...She…Henry…a vision…I…" She looked down at her hands and then back up at Henry, "What have I done? Francis…he'll hate me…and…and…why…I thought…I killed her…and she…and…and…"

"Shhh Catherine, Mary's alive, Francis loves you…they're okay." He sat down beside her, and she looked up at him with large hazel eyes.

"I…I didn't hurt her?" She whispered.

"No…you just took a nasty fall…they're both okay."

"No…no…I'm sure I killed her, because you loved her more then me, I wanted her gone. She was so young and pretty and I'm old…I'm lonely and I knew I had already lost you but…but…I killed her anyway." She seemed to be talking to herself more then Henry.

"I don't love Mary, I never have and never will, plus you're not old you're still very beautiful." He told her truthfully, placing a hand over hers instantly she shivered. "Sorry I just…" He started to pull away but she stopped him.

"It's not you…I just…you're so warm…I'm cold… _so cold."_

"This is my fault." He muttered.

"Why?" She cocked her head to one side, one of the effects of the poison was that she would slowly loose memory until she was drained of all memories. That is if she survived the freeze and constant dizziness.

"What do you mean, why? I poisoned you."

"Why?" She asked, he looked into her eyes to see if she was playing some sort of game but all he saw was confusion.

"I did, I did it because I thought you were annoying but in truth I was just scared that France was relying on you more then me. I was afraid you'd become more important then I." He sighed.

"You are more important then me, you're king after all you can do whatever you like, I'm just your wife I'm a mere pawn." She shrugged as if this was common knowledge that shouldn't affect anyone.

"That's not true…you run this country as much if not more then I."

"Nah…" She smiled kindly at him, "I only do it for you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Why are you being so nice to me? I poisoned you." He restated, as if she could forget.

"I know…but I don't want to die being mad at you." She seemed a little dreamy…as if she'd had a good share of wine.

"You're sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just…" She looked up at him, "I'm lonely."

"Me too."

"Can we be lonely together?" She asked, teardrops were rolling down her cheeks proving the suspicion that she was an emotional mess, another effect of the poison.

"Oh Catherine." He pulled her into a hug, tears spilled down her cheeks and sobs escaped her lips.

"Henry…I feel so alone…so cold…"

"You're not alone."

Another heart shattering sob burst from her lips, "I'm always alone."

"Shhh." He stroked her hair gently.

Just then the servant returned with Catherine's tea, "Your Majesty," The girl said addressing the King, "Your son the dauphin demands that you fix his mother."

"Yes, yes tell him I'm trying," Henry replied icily before shooing the girl away, "Catherine? Would you like your tea?" He asked in a gentle tone that she didn't recognize.

Looking up from his arms she nodded, holding her hands out for the cup. The wet tears were still smeared on her cheeks but she didn't seem to care. Sipping the tea quietly she looked at her husband solemnly, "There is a way."

"A way to what?"

"To save me."

"What?! Where? Tell me where it is, we have to save you!"

"Yes but…it traps me in a state of madness."

"Who cares it'll save your life, you were right when you said France would be in flames without you. We… _I_ cannot loose you."

"Henry you don't understand, I'll be out of my mind."

"Catherine!" He took hold her shoulders, "You have to live!"

She nodded quickly, "It's hidden in a chest in Nostradamus's tower, I can't go because Francis and Mary might see me."

"I'll get it for you, but promise you'll live?" He held her face and stared into her eyes.

She nodded, "Promise."

He let go and stood, "I'll be back." With that he left..

Catherine stood quickly and ran towards the door, but two guards blocked the way, "We are not to let you out under the King's order."

"I demand that you let me leave!" She demanded but it sounded more desperate then she would have preferred.

"I'm sorry milady it's the King's order."

She narrowed her eyes, "What will it take for you to let me by? Money? I can pay you twice what you're receiving now, and even give you some land." She offered.

"We all know you're dying, we saw the dauphin arguing with the King, you will be dead any time now."

"Not soon enough to keep me from beheading you!"

"You can't do that without the King's permission."

"I can do what I like! You fool I'm the Queen of France I…"

"Catherine?"

She spun around to look at Henry, "Henry…you were quick." She smiled innocently.

"Yes well…is there something wrong?" he asked, eyeing his guard and his wife.

"No not at all." She shrugged.

"Well here's the antidote."

She couldn't believe he'd actually found it, she'd specifically told Nostradamus to keep it away from him. As she'd told her children there was no antidote for the poison she was under this was merely more poison. It would not help her condition at all in fact it would make it worse, yes it would keep her alive but she would be as insane if not more so then Henry. She would still have an eternal chill inside her bones and then no one would be able to run France it would fall to ruins. She'd sent him to get the bottle of poison for the soul reason that it would give her time to escape.

"Uh…about that…" She stuttered nervously.

"You're going to drink it." He insisted.

"Well…uh…erm..." She began to fiddle with her dress, "Uh…the thing is Henry I really don't want to go mad."

"You promised this would fix you and I'm not letting you die, even if it means you going mad, I don't care."

"Yes but I do!"

"You won't notice."

"Henry…you don't understand I…"

"You will drink it no matter what I have to do to accomplish that."

"Please don't…" She was getting desperate now.

Something passed over his face momentarily before he smiled at her, "I suppose you don't have to, here just get warm." He handed her a blanket and she let out a long breath.

"Can I have my tea?"

"Of course." He brought her tea to her before slipping the empty vial into his pocket.

 **A/N Oh I'm evil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Last Chapter on: Shaking_**

 ** _"Can I have my tea?"_**

 ** _"Of course." He brought her tea to her before slipping the empty vial into his pocket._**

"Thank you." She smiled at him, relief all over her features before taking a sip of her tea. They sat in silence for a while, her just drinking her tea and him, watching her like she was a dangerous explosive ready to blow.

"Henry are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, you?"

"I'm fine, I'm actually feeling considerably better I think the tea is helping…"

"Good I'm glad."

"Thank you for not forcing me to take that tonic, I would much rather spend my last hours with you like this then live on hardly knowing who I am." She smiled.

He internally cringed at her sincere words, "Actually Catherine…" He looked at her genuine smile and couldn't bring himself to say it, "I'm glad you're feeling better anyway."

"Yes…I'm already feeling much better, I think God must've realized he couldn't let one of the greatest rulers die."

Good lord that sounded like something he would say, she went to take another sip of tea but he snatched it from her, "Uh…I think you should take a break from tea, have some water instead?"

"Henry…what?" She sent a questioning gaze his way.

"I…"

A look of realization crossed her face, "No…you didn't…the tea…and the vial…"

"You had to live!"

"Oh you'll get me alive alright!" Anger boiled over the edge and she snatched the tea from his hands, downing the remaining contents, "I just don't know how long you'll survive with me gone mad and my son already fuming at you."

Henry looked vaguely horrified, "Catherine I never wanted you to…"

"Well too late now!" She shrieked.

"No…there must be a way that…"

"There isn't." She threw the blanket to the ground and flounced over to his desk.

"Sheesh Catherine there's no need to overreact."

"Who said I'm overreacting?" She shrugged and boosted herself to sit atop his desk, knocking all the fake soldiers from their positions.

"Catherine…"

"Oh yes…a mad king _and_ a mad queen this will be interesting won't it?" She smirked, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well…err…I suppose I should inform Francis that…" He was cut off.

"Oh no, don't ruin the surprise." There was a glint in her eyes that he didn't recognize and it frightened him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Better then ever, I do have a bit of a headache though…I think it's my crown." She shrugged, continuing to swing her legs back and forth.

"You should lie down."

"Oh darling don't be such a spoil sport." She laughed and hopped off the desk.

"Is the effects of that poison permanent?"

"I don't know what you're going on about, _but_ I do know that there's a feast tonight and it's high time the King and Queen arrive don't you think?" She went up on her tiptoes, inches away from his face, before twirling away giggling like a five year old.

"Err…I suppose so yes." He agreed and offered his arm.

She took his arm and they walked out into French Court, when they arrived the party was in full swing, dancing and laughter. The only gloomy faces were those of Mary and Francis, whom were sitting at the far corner of the room. When the King and Queen entered almost everyone's head turned to look at the two of them, including those of the dauphin and Queen of Scots. Catherine and Henry marched to the thrones and he gave her hand a light kiss before she sat down, looking out on the partiers who had resumed their frolicking.

Mary and Francis however were storming to the front of the room, when they reached the thrones Francis began his rant. "Father, what do you think you're doing? Bringing mother out into Court when she's hours away from death? Mother what do you think you're doing _agreeing_ to let him bring you out in public when you're ill? Mary and I have been worried sick and now you look bright and peppy?"

"Francis dear don't worry, I'm fine." She smiled.

"You're fine?! FINE?! Last time I checked you were dying!"

"No need to alert all of Court. I'm fine, your father found some sort of tonic and now I'm better then before! You and Mary shouldn't worry, plus…" She said lowering her voice and leaning forward so to whisper, "I think I found a way to occupy your father during his more… _intimate_ headaches." She pulled back giggling again…Catherine never giggled.

Francis looked slightly horrified, Mary however looked as though she completely understood the situation. "Mother! Whatever is the matter with you?"

"I've never felt better Francis, I have nothing to worry about, no responsibility, you needn't worry I'm a ruler I can do as I wish."

"What have you done to her?" Francis hissed at his father.

"Oh she's fine." He reassured them, "She's just learned that she needs to spend less time worrying and more time _enjoying_ herself."

" _Enjoying herself?! ENJOYING HERSELF?!"_ Francis's tone was growing and Mary had to put a hand on his arm to calm him. "Mother, if you don't mind coming with me?"

"I'm fine here, the party's only just begun."

"Yes but…"

"Francis?" Mary spoke up, "A dance if you would?"

"A dance? Mary do you really think…?" He stopped when realizing she wanted to speak with him.

"Yes, of course." Francis nodded as he led Mary to the dance floor.

As they began to dance Mary spoke, "I know what's happened."

"To my mother you mean?"

"Yes, I think Henry's illness must be contagious in one way or another and Catherine was unfortunate enough to catch it."

"Mary this is a problem, if both my parents are insane no one will be able to run France, especially with me leaving for Cali in the morning."

"This is horrible." Mary sighed.

"We have to snap her out of it, before it's too late."

"What do you mean before it's too late?"

"I mean, before the whole of French Court realizing their king and queen are insane." Francis hissed in a low voice.

"Too late." Mary groaned, Francis turned to look where Mary was gazing and his mouth fell open.

His mother and father were now twirling across the dance floor, Catherine's dress swirling around her as she let a small laugh escape her lips. She bid the dance steps no regard for she made them up as she went, her strawberry blonde curls coming loose from her bun. The rest of the room was in awe of the royal couple and their newfound happiness. Francis had to admit is mother was an excellent dancer, and he had never seen her so happy in all his life. Henry dipped her and then swirled her back up and their lips met as cheers went up from the rest of the party. Catherine grinned at her husband and they began giggling and chatting over by the food. Francis and Mary debated whether to approach the couple or not but seeing as this could get dangerous quickly they decided to talk to them.

Francis and Mary quickly approached the two of them and Francis cleared his throat causing the royal couple to look at him. "Mother, are you feeling yourself?" Francis inquired still sending dagger eyes at his Father.

"Yes." She nodded, barely looking at either Francis or Mary.

"Are you feeling… _well?"_ Francis tried.

"A bit chilly." She said after some thought then added, "Francis darling you must stop your worrying, I'm finally allowed some happiness please let me have it." For a split moment Francis could see her broken heart through the façade she wore but it was gone before he could make anything of it.

"Yes…of course, but maybe you should take things slowly?" Francis tried again.

"Slowly?" Catherine raised her eyebrow.

"With um…" Francis cleared his throat in embarrassment, "With Father and everything."

His Mother's laughter rang through the room lighting up her hazel eyes, "I assure you I can handle myself in those certain… _situations._ I appreciate your concern though."

"If you say so." Francis mumbled, "I just warn you, don't loose yourself to a point in which you can no longer be reclaimed." He said, hoping she'd understand.

Catherine looked at him strangely a moment before nodding, "Yes…"

Francis nodded and turned to Mary; leading her away from his parents, both their eyebrows creased in concern. After his Mother and Father were out of earshot he turned to Mary, "Mary! Whatever are we going to do?!"

"I don't know Francis I just don't understand why she keeps putting herself in that situation. The first time she let herself trust Henry and she got poisoned then she traded herself for my safety and she's gone insane! Why does she keep trusting him?!"

Francis thought for a moment before saying, "She trusts him because she loves him." He looked over at his parents, Henry was feeding Catherine a grape and she was giggling like mad.

"We have to stop her from being with Henry, we can't let her stay around him." Mary stated.

"I agree, maybe if we keep her away from him she'll regain her sanity." Francis nodded, but a prick of sorrow in his heart was felt for his Mother, whom after all this time was finally getting the love she deserved from her husband only to be yanked away from him once more.

"We'll catch her when they're leaving the party." Mary said, "As to not make a scene."

Francis agreed and the two of them silently watched the Queen and King having their own thoughts about the matter. Catherine was now on Henry's arm as they talked, Catherine was vaguely aware of most of the Court's eyes upon them and if she was she didn't care. Finally…after all these years of loneliness Henry was showing her some love, some appreciation. She smiled at him however Henry noticed his wife beginning to yawn and smiled. "Darling, as much as I am enjoying myself…don't you think it's time to retire?"

"Perhaps." She agreed, yawning again.

"Would it be alright if I escorted you to your chambers?" He asked; suddenly self-conscious.

"Of course you can." She smiled at him with a genuine twinkle in her eyes that made his heart ache.

"Come then." He said, leading her towards the door, her head resting on his arm, a tired smile gracing her lips. Little did they notice their two followers, Henry was supporting Catherine as she leaned on him, still smiling. They were quite oblivious to the two people behind them until Francis had stepped in front of them.

"Francis?" Henry spoke, causing Catherine to jump a bit.

"Father, I need Mother for something."

"Not now, your Mother is tired." Catherine nodded in agreement to Henry's statement.

"I really need to talk to her." Francis pressed.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"I just do."

"About what?" Catherine spoke.

"Business."

"Well I'm hardly the person to talk to, Henry would be better suited for that…considering he is the King." Catherine added.

"Fine, fine listen you and Father need a break from one another."

Catherine looked hurt, "Can you not allow me some happiness?"

"I'm sorry, I am truly but it's the way it has to be!"

"No! No it doesn't, tell me why I can't, tell me!" She gestured wildly.

"First off he poisoned you just this morning, now you're going mad because of him, not to mention his many mistresses. Don't you have the slightest concern that he'll break your heart and run to Diane or Kenna again?! Don't you know how to take a hint? He just wants a bit of fun then he'll discard you like always! You're only accepting him because you're going downright bonkers!" Francis declared, he hated to do this to her, to see the pain trickle into her eyes as he spoke but it was his last hope.

Catherine pulled away from Henry who was now desperately trying to deny these statements, "Catherine, darling no. I poisoned you but then I saved you and I won't go back to Diane or Kenna or anyone else, I want you!"

Catherine shook her head vigorously, looking back and forth from her husband to her son, stepping backwards, away from both of them. "You're so mean, both of you I don't deserve it, I don't" She shook her head, tears tricking down her face, "Not to mention _you!"_ She spun to look at Mary, "You ruined it all, Francis hates me because of you, Henry hates me because of you! I hope you feel all the pain I feel one day, I hope your husband turns on you and your children despise you I really do." Yet her eyes betrayed her, they were filled with sorrow not anger.

"Catherine I never meant to…" Mary tried but Catherine cut her off.

"Oh _I know_ you never meant to hurt me none of you ever do but I hurt nonetheless." Spinning on Francis again she continued, "Fine I'll stay away from Henry but don't think I'll take this lightly, don't think I'll forgive you for this. None of you get my forgiveness." She glared at her son, daughter-in-law, and husband.

She turned and was about to walk away when she froze, letting out a pain stricken scream she clutched the wall. Instantly all three of them had rushed to her side, trying desperately to help her or at least decipher what was wrong. "Catherine, Catherine what's wrong?" Henry tried to reach for her but she managed to swat him away.

"Mother!" Francis cried out as she doubled over clutching her stomach.

"I don't need you, any of you." She gasped out, trying to get them away.

"Stop you need help!" Mary tried, but Catherine hissed in pain and anger.

"Leave me alone, I hate you," She inhaled sharply, "I hate you all." With that she crumbled to the floor. It almost happened it slow motion, first she swayed then toppled forwards and hit the floor with a soft rustle of fabric. There she lay, face down and clearly unconscious while the bystanders yelled out different things and went to their knees beside the Queen.

 **A/N You knew I was gonna cliffhanger you here, you knew it. On all my other stories I tend to give you mercy well not this one. Mwahaha.**


End file.
